


The Affair and Amends of Hades and Persephone

by TravelMarvel



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravelMarvel/pseuds/TravelMarvel
Summary: She had taken his offering naively; reached for the cheek of fruit, meaning to quench her thirst with its cool red juice. The age-old rule, not to eat the food of the Underworld had been forgotten. Her fate was sealed with six seeds…





	1. Chapter 1

Hades’ hound was curled up asleep at the foot of his master’s bed. So comfortable and content with the light from the fireplace heating up his charcoal back and his paws pressed deep into a thick fur rug. It made the canine stir to hear a door swing open; he raised his heads hazily and whimpered. _You’ve been gone so long. You smell of flowers and grain. What’s going on?_ It was even stranger as this was a door that lead from the master chambers to an adjoining en suite and bedroom that was hardly used by anyone; Hades of course usually came in via his main entrance. Dressed in grand robes and boots, the Lord of the Underworld did not look ready for bed.

 

“Cerberus… we have company. You’ve got to vacate.” Six eyes shine bright silver at his master. They watched as the god went around the room rearranging it at random. Tossing pillows aside, laying a blanket out across the loveseat by the fire and lighting fragrant incense. This _was_ untoward. Hade’s dog rose and padded to and fro across the carpet. His gait was as heavy as his huffs. This was _very_ untoward.

 

“Prowl all you like!” Hades laughs. He knows he must oblige and obey, "You’d give her a fright otherwise old boy. Be gone. There is a bone waiting for you in the Crescent parlour. Servants have been instructed. No disturbances.”

 

On time, his manservant knocked.

 

“Ah good. Come in then.” Quickly, a platter of fruit and a décor box was placed on the table and the demon dog, now leashed in gold chain, was lead away whining. The God nodded his thanks to his Help then pressed the door closed with a firm click. He then looked to the fireplace, glowing low on embers. Only a moment was spared to gather his thoughts. Excitement aside, Hades had to be composed. Tonight was his first opportunity to impress this woman. She must be kept comfortable. She must be kept bright. Moving to the opposing room now, he went to collect the precious lady in question.

 

A young woman dressed in soft shades stood just where he had left her. Kora had been occupying herself by studying a fresco of wine making on the wall. Now she leaned next to a pretty follower of Bacchus who had her white legs ankle deep in a tub of purple grapes. Arms folded she grinned at the tall gods silhouette in the doorway.

 

“Its some way to treat your guest leaving them in a cold unlit room. No wonder everyone talks about how unaccommodating the Realm of Hades is.”

 

“Forgive me. It took a moment to arrange things.”

 

“What secrets must you arrange my Lord?” Her beautiful lips smiled in jest, “how many lovers did you have to shuffle out?”

 

“Hush you.” He kissed her hair lightly. Hand in hers he lead her to his bedchambers. “I must ensure my humble abode is fit enough for the harvest maiden.” He said this slightly ironically. It would be foreign to her to see so much wealth in each of his living rooms, this he knew. Gold and bronze glittered on all his furnishings. Not even on Olympus were common rooms decorated in such an expensive way. The palace of Hades was a treasury.

 

“There’s a seat here for us by the fire.”

 

He entreated her to take off her warm layers now she was in a heated room. She giggled, struggling to unknot the strings of her robe from around her neck. Watching her hands shake the God of the Underworld had to wonder- was she really that excited to be with him? If so he must make this evening splendid for her. Boldly, she had asked him to whisk her away from her mother’s own house tonight. Her valour must be admired and rewarded.

 

“I had a set made for you.”

 

Now the simple string was undone, Hades yearned to place something much more opulent there in its place. From the box on the table he took out a layered necklace of rubies and other orange-red gems set in gold and laid it across her décolleté. “To remember tonight.”

 

“You do like to spoil your lovers. There is no need.”

 

“It is but a small thing to spoil you my love.” Hades said earnestly.

 

He fastened it. Blushing, she could barely look him in the eyes now he was so close. Feeling the cold metal beneath her fingers she breathed out an exclamation about how heavy it felt, “I’ve never worn anything so fine,” she looked up at him now with pure gratefulness, “I will treasure it always.”

 

The nature of this woman made his heart quake. For gods-long-decades Hades had loved her. She was still that athletic girl who tanned in the bright sun both during her leisure (planting flowers) and labour (harvesting crops) times of year. But now, a full-grown goddess, she was also an elegant lady with dark glossy hair falling across her shoulders and intelligent hazel eyes that looked upon marble tomes to improve her understanding of the world. Both these aspects of her nature, the simple and the elegant, Hades admired. But he had kept all that to himself. Seeking comfort in the readily available maidens who pined for him he tried to imagine _her_ face and _her_ limbs within theirs. But with no amount of imagination could he access the true nature of Kora. For so long his level-headedness had urged him not to pursue her, except for occasional flirting when meeting at Olympus ceremonies – as all gods flirt. How he regretted not coming to her sooner with his true feelings. Had he only known there was reciprocal love; that Kora had sought-after him. The hunger had at last subsided with the Daughter of the Harvest at his side.This boldness. This beauty. All his. He told himself he would not let her go...

 

Kora did not seem to want to let go either. The goddess now pressed a palm to his chest, steadying herself even closer to his body. Hades slipped an arm around her waist. Her body felt so warm next to his. He hoped the maiden’s concerns about the ‘unaccommodating’ nature of his Realm were soothed now she was within his arms. He pressed another kiss on the top of her hair. Looking over her head at the wall Hades could see the projection of their shadows, seated together, their profiles so close. It occurred to Hades that so far he had only kissed her briefly, on her head. Looking down to study her face, he saw the light reflecting off the necklace in patterns across her skin. Rosy coloured flecks covered chin and cheeks. Slowly, Hades cupped the nape of her neck.

 

“Kora you are my most beautiful jewel –.”

 

The King’s lips stopped short of her mouth. A couple of claps to the chest had signalled him to pull back. Kora had gone stiff in his arms. She looked at him with a stunned expression and coughed.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

“No don’t be my Lord! It’s me. I don’t know... I’m just so nervous.”

 

“That’s understandable.”

 

Poor thing, she was jittery, breathing fast and looking wildly around the room. He made a guess at what might be causing this nervous behaviour when he noticed her staring fixedly at the fruits on the table. The pomegranates – the small ritual that would ensure she would belong to him forever and always.

 

The God of the Underworld cleared his throat. “Would you like me to get you one of those?”

 

“Yes,” her whisper was hoarse.

 

Hades eyes widened. So soon! He had originally expected they’d end a night of sweet lovemaking by exchanging vows and he’d give her the fruit then. But if this is what she wanted very well… He stood up and walked to the platter of fruits. He took a pomegranate half. Then he held it before her gravely. “When you are ready my love. My darling Kora I –”

 

She had already reached for it. A big bite made juice drop down her chin, “Delicious!” she exclaimed with a sigh. While she ate, Lord Hades was transfixed by a bead of ruby red juice that ran down her neck, past the glittering necklace it journeyed down her chest and disappeared beneath the linen of her dress. He longed to follow it further.

 

“By the way my Lord,” she finished chewing and swallowed, “close friends call me Persephone. I think it would suit tonight much better if you called me that as well,” once again she grew relaxed in his arms as he drew nearer.

 

“Persephone, Persephone” he chanted the name like a prayer, ”Yes, I am honoured to call you my Persephone...” Hades embraced his love fully.


	2. Chapter 2

Persephone awoke to soft breaths warming and cooling the back of her neck. Along with these breaths, the events of the evening before came flowing back. Lord Hades was sleeping beside her. Even though she could scarcely believe it, it was clear. She had tangled in the silken sheets of the God of the Underworld. Bare body sliding beneath the smooth covers she realised all she had on was the necklace he had surprised her with last night. The Wealthy One stirred behind her, his hand moving down her body to hold her waist. This pressure was a small sort of reminder of last night, and how wonderful it had felt to have his form pressing against her own. But what time was it? She had to get back home before daybreak.

Begrudgingly she began to shuffle out of her lover's warm embrace. When her toes met the cold floor she flinched and let out a cry. Hades awoke. Through bleary eyes he watched the object of his desire searching through the strewn clothes and dividing them into hers and his.

"Dearest Persephone, come back to bed. The servants will look after that. Come, let me warm up those feet again," he grinned.

Slipping yesterday's outfit on the goddess shook her head, "Forgive me milord my only fear is that my mother arises with Apollo."

"Such a formal tone love? What I said last night still stands. When it's just us together know me by Aidoneous. As you let me know you by Persephone."

She smiled, flattered that he would still allow this intimate address considering the passion of last night had now passed… Why would he still be concerned about such things? It was a lovely name though that flowed easily off her tongue. "Aidoneous. I think I'll need some help navigating my way back above."

"Back to your mother yes. It would be quite difficult by yourself." Explaining their union to Demeter would be quite a challenge, but it was not only that. Hades had to explain the specifics of what rules tasting the fruit brought with it.

"You will be prevented from crossing between the Realms if you try to do so alone. Either myself, or one of my men can accompany you. Within the stipulations, I suppose Hermes could also be an escort... The curse simply states that the majority of your lifetime is spent in Hades."

"Curse? What are you saying… what curse?" 

"The curse of eating the pomegranate. You're right of course my love. In our case I should call it a blessing rather than a curse..."

Persephone's face glazed over in ivory as she began to calculate his words. She looked down to where she was holding her upper arm. She could see a pink blush colour on the skin. Evidence of where she had wiped off some juice from her hands. Opening her palm now she could see the darker original stain. Hazy recollections of last night were enough to easily conclude what had happened. Her stomach dropped. All of a sudden it felt like she had been poisoned. She clenched her fists and tears started to fall.

"Bastard! How could you do this!"

How quickly the mood of the room had turned. Shocked by her angry words, Hades got up, quickly putting on some things from off the floor for decency.

"I can't believe you would trick me!" 

He approached her, but was hesitant to get too close as he noticed her begin to back away from him. "I – I thought you ate it willingly. Didn't you? I offered the fruit to you and you took a bite."

"I had no idea what you meant by offering it! No idea that one bite of fruit would mean I would become enslaved to you!"

"Enslaved to me!?" Hades exclaimed in disgust. "Persephone, I meant it as a symbol of my devotion to you! – Which I thought you reciprocated. You were staring right at them so I handed you one."

"I was just looking at the plate of appetisers... I was nervous!" She yelled, crossing her arms defensively. "Last night was my first time with anyone. You knew this. You took advantage of my bewildered state."

"Are you actually being serious right now?" he yelled back louder. "Even small mortal children know what happens when you eat the fruit of my Realm. How light-headed would you have to be not to realise?" Hades saw the way the young woman cringed at his criticism and felt horrible. But he was just trying to grasp at anything that was the contrary of what she was saying to him…

"Persephone – even subconsciously, you must have known." Resolutely she shook her head, tears covered her face. His heart lurched for her.

"Please don't cry. We had such a splendid night together, lets not ruin it now over this misunderstanding," he went to embrace her. "The only thing that matters is how we care for each other, my darling Persephone…"

"Don't." She pulled away. "Don't call me that. Don't call me yours. I am Demeter's daughter and acquaintances should only know me by my formal name, Kora." All the previous open emotions and expressions they had shared had now been closed off.

"Dearest Kora. I'll call you that now, even though your other name sounded so much sweeter to me and it was such a privilege to call you so. There are some things that cannot be undone. Even if I wanted to I cannot undo this," Hades said it gently but resolutely.

"You're wrong. My mother will fight for me. She has the power to sway Zeus and soon the whole Pantheon will be against you and the curse will be made obsolete. Now summon the messenger god. I refuse to be escorted from this awful place by any one else but my cousin Hermes."

"He's already here at our doorstep, waiting for me to admit him Kora."

"So fast?" She sighed, "I thank you for that milord."

"It wasn't by my request. Night appears almost endless here compared to Day. It's hard to get your head around unless you've lived here for a while... In the whole time we've been together tonight, in the world above, Demeter will have woken and organised search parties. And as Hermes is the only being who can freely traverse between all the realms without express permission, it makes sense he would be sent here looking for you. If you had expressed your distaste of my company sooner, I would have told you of his arrival," he said solemnly. "But now, I'll take you to him directly."

Hades gave her some space to put herself together. Trying to look less like she had rolled around a bed all night, Persephone smoothed down her mussed hair and used scented oil and tepid water from his vanity to freshen her body and clean away the pomegranate stains and her tears. Looking in a silver mirror she studied the intricate jewellery hanging around her neck. It felt more like a shackle now, beautiful as it was, and she wanted it off. The Rich One disappointedly watched his treasured lady undo the clasp of his gift and drop it disparagingly in a basin.

The spring goddess then followed her tall lover-now-gaoler down winding halls until they came to the room where Hermes was waiting. He was in the middle of berating the palace servants about her whereabouts when they entered. Shouting her name jubilantly, he sprinted over to her, his winged heels brushing the floor lightly. Instead of relief the tight hug brought more bad feelings. The guilt felt wretched. To have caused her mother and her Pantheon family such concern! And inside her gut, she knew Hades was right in saying he couldn't overturn the curse of the seeds. At least, she'd never heard of it done before.

"Your mother will be ecstatic you've been found! She's sent the whole Pantheon out looking for you."

"I'm so sorry cousin. I was meant to get back before anyone knew I was gone."

"You mischievous thing you." Hermes grinned and winked. "I guess your mother will have to realise you've grown into a young woman who is influenced by many, ah, diverting interests. And there's no real harm that's come of it, is there?" the youth looked up at the elder god, who gave him a dark look.

"Kora has eaten the fruit of the Underworld."

"Is this true?" Hermes' whispered in shock, eyes wide. The crestfallen expression on the girl's face was confirmation enough. "How absolutely devastating. I suspect Zeus will have to hold a trial."

"Yes," said Hades, "so you must return Kora without delay Hermes. I will travel there presently to hear Demeter plead her daughter's case."


	3. Chapter 3

The young goddess dipped her toes into the pool. The water was warm and black. She could barely see the ripples or her reflection. She remembered back when a still lakes-surface was the only place where she had ever seen her reflection. Throughout her life, many had told her she was beautiful. It was the ways of the gods to flirt with each other incessantly. But in winter, there was only _One_ who assured her of her beauty daily. If he could he would keep her beauty secret from everyone. The Rich One bestowed his young wife with many ornate mirrors. Her palms would touch the cold glass, marvelling at the perfect twin touching back from the other side. Gold combs fixed her long auburn hair in arrangements and coils she had never once used or needed to attempt in her early life. Sparkling gems lined with precious metals were now normality to dress and decorate with. But it was all too sumptuous. Persephone longed to go back to the days of her simple white togas. To strip off her heavy dark garments, shake out her hair from its bindings and run amongst flower fields, feeling the warm sun on her skin...

Soft tears spilled into the pool. Persephone unwrapped her indigo gown, folding it and placing it on the cool, decor granite ledge. Now she slipped her pale body into the water with no splash. Persephone waded silently around the pool. Her hair becoming ink-like as it stuck to her body in dark shiny rivers running down her breasts and back. She hoped she'd find some solace in taking a bath. Perhaps reliving her happy memories of swimming in fresh sparking waterfalls. But now that she was totally surrounded by this dank consuming blackness, Persephone felt that she was slipping into a deeper depression.

"My lady." Persephone turned to the servant coldly. She never could have true solitude. She hated every soul in this place. They all treated her too kindly; _with false smiles_. Under the guise that she was happy here when in fact they guarded her like a prisoner, monitoring her movements in the day and reporting to their master. At least this girl, however, was not overly jubilant, like many of the others.

"What is it?"

"My lord Hades has come to join you."

Persephone flinched. Once again her body was to be faced with his. That unspeakable event was, of course, her first experience with him intimately. And, albeit he would never force himself on her, days were filled with moans of love and attempts at reunification. His heated whispers in her ears at night were haunting in the darkness... Hades would continue the charade of their love.

"Join me? No. Tell him I do not wish it," Persephone tried. The servant nodded with uncertainty. And Persephone knew that the servant would not dare upset her master's mood. Quickly, she climbed out of the pool and rewrapped her tunic around herself. Dripping wet, she was happy to be making her escape until she came across her husband in the narrow hall.

There was Hades; tall, tanned and athletic - similar to his brothers but with darker facial features. These were mostly fixed in a reserved, emotionless expression. Only when he was with Persephone would they waver between extreme passion and concern. He stopped, blocking her way and looking down at her slender form through his black lashes.

"I see you have finished already." Hades deep voice was soft but laced with disappointment.

"Yes, now you may have the baths all to yourself."

Hades nodded wordlessly and moved away. Persephone was about to slip away but halted when he called her name.

"I would have you stay with me, I’d like to talk with you."

"Excuse me. I am cold and wet. I'd better –."

"One might suggest you dry yourself properly with the servant's assistance before dressing…" Hades said while he himself began to undress. Unveiling his broad back to her, his garments dropped to the floor, "and hurrying away," he concluded.

Persephone watched her feet surround with the water that sloshed onto the tiles as he entered the pool. Hades rested his head back and surveyed her. Persephone met his eyes and the Lord of the Dead smiled at her shivering form. "Come Persephone, you'll be warmer in the water," it was a request, Hades was not one for subtle seduction.

Persephone crept forward and knelt beside him on the waters edge. "I will dangle my legs in," she said, complying halfway.

She sunk her white calves down to the knees. Underneath the water she felt Hades find her ankles and hold them. Persephone shut her eyes tight, flinching at his possessive touch. He began to stroke her feet, ponderously watching her reaction.

Persephone kept her eyes closed, breathing hurriedly. "Please stop."

Hades exhaled roughly and released her, "I am sorry. You must forgive your husband for caressing you." He put his elbows up on the sides, his eyes glowering ahead, trying not to meet Persephone’s own cold stare. They sat in silence.

After a while the Silent One spoke. "I'll have some food brought. As usual, you did not attend dinner." Immediately servants entered bearing selections of wine and exotic fruit, hesitant, their eyes flickered at the awkward scene. Persephone drew her wet tunic tighter around herself as she refused an offering of wine. "Still you will not partake of anything?" Hades exclaimed, “How stubborn will you be before you accept your fate and we can move on with our lives!”

She resolutely took the goblet that was offered and poured its contents into the baths. _No_ , she would not eat or drink with him. She would not forget the Pomegranate. She had taken his offering naively; reached for the cheek of fruit and taken a big bite of cool red juice. The age-old rule, not to eat the food of the Underworld had been forgotten. Her fate was sealed with six seeds…Their saturating passion had been swift. When Hermes arrived to collect her she realised her big mistake. The pit of her stomach ached with pain. A curse of pomegranate seeds took its toll. At the trial, she cried hot tears of shame in the crook of her mothers neck. In truth, Hades Aidoneous pitied the daughter of Demeter. He did remember her gorgeous mouth was dry with the nerves of her first kiss. Maybe she _had_ only meant to quench her thirst... It was too painful to consider. He squandered the thought there and then. The Eldest Brother settled for less then what should have rightfully been written in the stars and granted him. Six seeds, six months. For an endless continuum.

To blazingly follow the God of the Underworld into his kingdom, Persephone had fully expected him to lay with her and leave her, to let her return home. After all, she had been raised by Demeter to believe men were fickle. His flirting comments were laughed away, his sincerity doubted. Why would he choose a naive goddess like her as his lifelong companion, and for such a austere role as Death Queen? She cringed at her stupidity now. Her naivete had been the key in him securing her. No woman in her right mind would give herself over to endless hours in this grey plain. The depression of the lowly dead _clings_. Its Ruler _clings_. She only wished the God of Wealth luck in seeking out what warmth and comfort emitted from her cold lame form.


	4. Chapter 4

For the remainder of winter, Persephone thought it would be better to invest her time in singular activities. Thus, she decided to take up some needlework.

 

The household was more then happy to supply the Queen with all her needed materials. A servant girl brought in a wicker box. Inside there were needles, numerous pure-silk spools of thread and the finest platinum scissors Persephone had ever held. The spool she was drawn to first was a beautifully bright golden colour. It reminded her of her mother’s hair. With it, she began to fashion little bobble-shaped flowers around the border of her canvas. It was tedious work, but the task kept her mind busy. The future Season was in Persephone’s thoughts as she sewed. Soon springtime would sweep her away from this dreary place then she would return above ground renewed as the Goddess of Spring. With her powers of creation these sewn flowers could be brought into actual existence. She’d form branches laden with them. 

 

After a couple of productive weeks the golden spool ran out. Persephone changed to a green and begun stitching leaves and stems in-between the gold. Part way through this trimming she realised all the gold blossoms would have to be completed first in order to more easily place the leaves. After asking around where she might get more of the thread, Persephone was surprised to hear that no-one could get her any more.

 

“But where did it come from originally?”

 

“We believe it was brought over from Elysium my Lady.”

 

“Elysium?” Persephone had heard of it, and knew that it fell under Hades’ reign. He had never taken her there though. Truly until now she had thought it just a mortal allegory for being positively judged. “Could I send someone to get more from there?”

 

“No Milady none of us can freely go. Elysium is secured by the King’s command.”

 

“What if it’s at the Queen’s request? Someone must have gone there and brought it back once upon a time. And if you would ask him for me I –,” she was cut off by all the women gathered around her hastily shaking their heads.

 

“The King is about to begin a Supper with his court. Forgive us my Lady but we’d rather not disturb him for something trivial in nature. These events are ceremonious.”

 

One maid added softly, “My Queen in truth, I don’t think the King will concede to it regardless of when we ask him. Elysium is forbidden.”

 

“I understand.” The gentlewoman dropped the conversation, and dropped her work into the basket. They were right. The issue was trivial. But something _trivial_ was what she needed to focus on in order to forget the more serious matters happening in her life. To make it through the rest of winter without further despair.

 

The shade-girl who usually dressed her hair spoke up, “Milady, your presence at Supper would not be unwelcome. If you joined the King tonight and asked him about these matters yourself, I’m sure he’d readily agree to any one of your requests.”

 

Hesitantly, Persephone found herself agreeing to this plan.

 

The young goddess came to her husband at Supper. He and his court were gathered together for a ceremonial dinner celebrating another fair Judgement. Torches and hearths were lit basking the hall in a warm glow. The long cut-marble table was decorated with baskets spilling over with pomegranates and other rich fruit. Candlelight glimmered against all the silver and glassware. Guests clinked forks against plates and goblets against goblets. The atmosphere was not as lively and loud as the Olympus feasts, but it felt merry in its own sombre way.

 

The hubbub subsided as soon as Persephone entered. Every soul in the room stood up, acknowledging their Queen’s arrival. Lord Hades’ cheeks flushed as he watched the young woman beeline towards him. His Queen was here, for the first time (by her own admission), and beautifully dressed for dinner. Whoever had put her outfit together had done a splendid job at presenting the Empress. Dark cord tied half her auburn hair up with the rest falling down her back. Her garments were a simple olive silk with gold trim. On her fingers and wrists lay emerald gems. Hades noticed a shawl or some such clutched in her hands.

 

He rested a hand on her shoulder when she reached him. “My Queen, your presence has me overjoyed.”

 

Persephone sat down at her place at the Rich One’s right hand. Putting her unfinished tapestry in her lap, she looked up at all the expressions in the hall staring down at her and grimly smiled at them.

 

“Please, everyone be seated,” the Lord advised his guests, “Service! Bring a plate for her majesty.”

 

The party’s volume increased again as the sounds of clinking goblets and the murmur of discreet conversations returned to normal.  Hades left whatever conversation he had previously been having and eagerly turned to the fine woman beside him.

 

“Its such a lovely surprise to see you Persephone. I hope this will become a regular occurrence.” He nodded once at a serving boy who came over with his tongs and tray poised at the ready.

 

“What do you feel like to eat my love? We have some delightful vegetarian food. The ingredients have been brought down from the Upper Realms, thus all the colour. I’m sure it will be reminiscent of what you eat at Demeter’s house.” The Queen shook her head.

 

“There is also glazed pheasant, saffron rice, different cheeses. Perhaps you’d enjoy a light broth?”

 

Persephone drew a finger around the smooth edge of her silver plate. “No Lord Hades I... I have already eaten.”

 

“Ah the usual routine,” Hades’ grin was still. “Perhaps some wine then?” He went to pour it himself. Her jewelled hand was quick to cup over the rim of the goblet before he could fill it, “Forgive me, I’m not drinking tonight.”

 

“Very well!” Hades exclaimed with mock-exasperation and the courtier’s around him laughed softly along with him, “I suppose one of us must conduct the dinner conversation’s sober. If you’re not hungry or thirsty you could at least bring some stimulating talk to the table. Or was your original mission in coming here to sit silent and look ravishing?”

 

“I came here to ask something of you.” Persephone withdrew her needlework from under the table to show him. “I’ve been sewing a tapestry. But I’ve run out of this gold thread,” she pointed to the half finished blossoms.

 

Hades took the work into his hands for closer inspection. The Rich One then turned to those nearest to him, “see what a marvel my wife is...” The courtiers nodded enthusiastically. But this response was not enough praise for the God. “Everyone!” he addressed the whole table, “Look here.  See what Queen Persephone has been making with her beautiful hands.”

 

The resounding oohs and ahs mortified Persephone. She knew it was no marvellous work compared to what other women could create. When the incessant humouring of the Monarch finally ceased she begged her husband’s attention again. “So this thread. Apparently the original spool came from Elysium?”

 

“Yes if I remember correctly, that pure gold spool was a gift from the souls of Elysium. I received it when I was there last. 10 or 20 decades ago.”   

 

“10 or 20 decades? That seems a long absence since you were there. I thought Elysium was a paradise!”

 

The Dark God leaned close to his wife, draping the textile across her lap warmly. “That’s exactly what it is. If I took you there you would see that this is exactly why I keep my visits there few and far between. When you’re in that paradise nothing else can compare. You do not want to leave. But it is just an illusion… Indulgent illusion. Not reality.”

 

 

Persephone’s curiosity was peaked. “I would like to go there! I should see the rest of Hades’ Realm especially since, as you yourself have recently instilled, it is my Realm too. Soon winter’s going to be over and I will have still not seen all of your – I mean _our_ – kingdom.”

 

 “Should she not see Tartarus as well milord?” someone chuckled darkly. One of the advisor’s had been listening in to their conversation.

 

“Silence Veronicus,” Hade’s glared back at him, “I won’t be taking her to Tartarus _or_ Elysium…” Persephone felt like glaring at the man too, for after this interruption she could not get any further on the subject. Hades just kept brushing it off with coddling remarks about her stubborn and insistant nature.

 

Later that night when it was just the two of them alone in his bed Persephone tried once again to implore her husband to take her to Elysium. She even wrapped her arms around him and whispered sweetly, “Please Aidoneous...”

 

Hades sighed and settled into his wife’s embrace. He knew her show of affection was calculated; yet he still wanted to absorb it all. “Mm, it’s been such a long time since you’ve called me that. Hearing it soothes my soul. Judgement has been particularly intense for me these past winter months. Or more likely its that _I_ have been feeling particularly tense for reasons of which I know you are well aware,” he slid a hand up and down the gossamer hairs on her arm thoughtfully. “Perhaps a small holiday then. I’ll take you to Elysium. We’ll stay only as long as it takes to pursue your quest for that thread. You'd have to keep to that task and not get swept up by the allure… or you'll want to stay there forever.”

 

Nonsense, Persephone thought to herself. Nothing about the Underground could ever make her want to stay down there forever.

 

As if reading her thought’s (or perhaps giving some of his own away) Hades added one more thing before extinguishing the candles. “Believe me. You would not want to leave even when springtime arrived.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving it a read :) I have switched some chapters around so it makes more chronological sense. I am starting to work on chapters about their amends... Any thoughts/reviews are always welcome.


End file.
